


Life Reflects Art (or something like that)

by quivershiver



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quivershiver/pseuds/quivershiver
Summary: A collection of ficlets based on real life conversations I’ve had with my boyfriend. Probably won’t be explicitly talked about or mentioned but they’re both trans because fuck you its my fic i get to project onto the characters
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 9





	1. Worm Farm

Galo is, generally speaking, very upfront about things he likes and doesn't like. Lio can easily make a list of things his boyfriend enjoys, with anything firefighting related being at the top. The second thing is his matoi (“That is firefighting related.” “Yeah, but I want it to have its own tier!”). Third is basically any living animal. Apparently, that tier includes some bugs.

“ _Liooooooooo_ , can we get a worm farm?” he calls out from his seat on the couch, sprawled out, head hanging over the back while he looks at his phone. Lio, understandably, responds with “A _what_?” Galo simply repeats himself. He gets up and vaults himself over the back of the couch, _fucking show off_ , after Lio gives him a blank stare. “A worm farm! I guess people will make worm farms out of bathtubs! Can we have one?” he explains excitedly as he shoves his phone into Lio’s waiting hand. Lio scrunches up his nose. What is it with Galo and worms? Why is he so fascinated by worms? Why not jewel beetles? At least those are nice to look at.

Lio is a sometimes rational human being so he says, rationally, “No.” Galo is unphased. He barrels on, continuing, “What about a big tank for my desk?” Where does one even get a large tank for worms? How does Galo come up with this stuff? Lio doesn’t budge in return, “I’m not letting you keep a giant tank of worms right next to where we have sex. Absolutely not.”

Galo whines. “Why not?” Why in God’s name would he want that?

“I don’t know, Galo; maybe because they’re all squirmy and squishy and gross?”

“Do you not like worms?”

God, Lio’s not even looking at him anymore, back to unpackaging the Impossible Pork for their dinner, and yet he can hear the pout in his voice. “You say that as if it’s a normal thing to like worms,” he responds, not bothering with the question they both know the answer to at this point. “IT IS! They’re cool!” Galo insists, enthusiastic as ever. The blonde just shakes his head and argues, “I’m pretty sure you’re one of ten people in the world that shares that sentiment, but okay.”

———

Later, Lio’s sitting in Galo’s lap as they watch one of Galo’s anime movies. It’s really well animated and he’s loving the overall vibe it gives off. The biker gang makes him just a bit nostalgic for his time in the desert. He’s got other thing’s on his mind, though. “Stick your fingers in me,” he says, placing his hand on Galo’s where it rests in his lap. Galo laughs and intertwines their fingers but otherwise does nothing. Okay. Sure. Lio can meet him halfway. “ _Fine_ , you can have your worm tank,” he relents. He feels Galo’s grin from where his cheek rests against the back of his head. He grabs the remote and pauses the movie as he chuckles, “Did you just say that so I’d finger you? I was gonna do it anyway after that scene, but no takebacks now that you’ve agreed.”


	2. Horse Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio’s out of town and Galo finds a funny picture while they’re on the phone.

During Lio’s business trips (Galo isn’t sure what else to call them. Burnish Quality of Life Meetings?), he and Galo tend to call each other often and for as long as they can. It’s all very mushy, Gueira thinks. This time, Lio is two cities over in Endport discussing health care benefits with the CEO of some health care company or whatever. Galo doesn’t fully understand the specifics most of the time but still does his best to listen politely whenever his boyfriend explains the reason behind the trip.

Lio’s relaxing, letting the TV play yet another rerun of a sitcom that’s been on for the past two hours as background noise. Galo’s on the phone with him, as per the norm, but they’re just kind of chilling in companionable silence when Galo suddenly bursts into laughter. “What?” Lio asks. Galo just keeps laughing, so he chuckles a bit and tries again. “What’s so funny?” he feels himself smiling just from hearing his boyfriend laugh his ass off. “I sent it to you,” Galo chokes out between laughs after a few seconds. The phone vibrates once, the signal of a text message, and when he unlocks it he sees that Galo sent him a picture. 

<https://imgur.com/gallery/4Wb3z4Q>

Lio just breathes a snort out of his nose. “This is what has you in stitches?” he says, amusement clear in his tone. Galo later declares it to be his favorite picture. Lio doesn’t think he’s ever heard Galo laugh so much. 


	3. Worm Permit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god the names are absolutely my favorite. im in love w him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weed tw on this one. mentions of smoking that mary jane, the devils lettuce. i continue to project   
> also sorry this is short and not good depressions been kicking my ass but im gonna write another chapter Right Now just you wait

The night before Lio goes out of town for Gueira’s Birthday Weekend (named by Gueira, of course), Galo proposes him a question.

“Can I get some worms while you’re gone, as long as they’re in a small tank?”

Galo’s high and Lio is stoned out of his fucking skull (an ideal state of being, so Galo’s picked a good time). Lio takes a second to process the question as he stares absently at the pipe on the table. Galo’s about to ask again when he finally says “Yeah, alright.” Lio’s quite nearly jostled off of his place on his boyfriend’s lap when Galo throws his arms into the air in victory. “Hell yeah! I promise I’ll feed them and take care of them and everything all on my own!” he shouts, far too loudly considering Lio is _right here,_ god _._ Lio kisses the underside of Galo’s jaw. It’s hard to say no to him.

———

On Saturday afternoon, Galo shoots Lio a text that says “babe do u wanna come hold my worms”. Lio pulls a face that Meis catches sight of in his peripheral and cackles.

**wtf gay little lio:** i absolutely do not want to come hold your worms

**its a promepolis tuant:** their names are wormicus and squirmicus

**wtf gay little lio:** did you decide that just now or did you already name them that

**its a promepolis tuant:** already named them!

**wtf gay little lio:** god i love you

Lio smiles widely and fondly at his phone. Gueira starts to make kissy noises at him so Lio throws his lighter at his forehead. Meis cackles again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/a/0TelT2U  
> im going to start uploading screenshots of the conversations . bc why not


	4. A Toy’s Life? A Bug Story?

One year and two months after Lio and Galo have moved in together, properly, Lio has seen every single Pixar movie to date. Galo’s far more interested in anime (shocker) but Lio finds himself mezmerized by some of the microscopic details achieved in CGI films. He’s got the first Toy Story movie playing in the background while he types away on his computer, trying to whiddle down some paperwork before the night is through.  
Galo plops down on the couch next to him for a moment, rough enough to jostle Lio but not enough for him to actually care. He watches the movie for a minute or so before asking one of the most interesting questions Lio’s ever heard.  
“Is A Bug’s Life the same series as Toy Life?”  
Lio stops typing and just sits there for a minute. What? He voices his confusion. “What?”  
“No, wait, it’s called Toy Story, isn’t it? Is A Bug’s Life the same series as Toy Story? Like, are they the same universe?”  
He’s almost surprised. Almost. Pixar films like to have little cross-over easter eggs, but he knows damn well that Galo’s never noticed ninty nine percent of them.  
“Because didn’t the second movie have a little Bug’s Life thing at the end of it?”  
Lio whips over to stare at his boyfriend, who’s still looking at the screen. Color him surprised. He looks back at his laptop screen and stares blankly as he processes.  
“Um,” he starts, “they’re not the same universe as far as I know, no.” Galo nods as he watches Woody throw a Magic 8 Ball. “That’s what I thought,” he says, “I was watching these theory videos, though, and got all confused.” Lio looks over again and this time Galo meets his gaze. He asks why Galo was watching videos like that, knowing that Galo isn’t as interested in them as Lio is. His answer is simple and, for reasons Lio doesn’t like to deal with, heavy. “Because you like ‘em so much! I like knowing stuff about things you like,” he responds like its easy for him. It is. Lio knows it is, knows that Galo wears his heart on his sleeve in a lot of ways. Love comes to him as easy as breathing.  
Lio’s eyes flit over his fiance’s face before he buries his own in Galo’s chest, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. Lio loves him just as fiercely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/a/jVD5j5q


	5. Djungelspürks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🐿

Lio and Galo are in love in a way that is both cute and highly obnoxious to those around them. It’s also weird for half of their friends and honestly anyone who’s ever met Lio Fotia before. They like to do this thing where they ask the other if he wants to get married, which is silly because they already got promise rings and neither one of them intends to actually get married then and there. They’ll do this in person, over text, randomly and for no actual reason. Remi finds this public display of affection sickening. Lucia finds it strange but almost fascinating. Aina thinks it’s kinda cute. Meis and Gueira feel like the third man of their Burnish clique has flipped a fuckin’ switch.

The lovebirds are relaxing on the sofa together, Galo watching videos of pugs tilting their heads on his phone, when Lio asks if he wants to get married. Galo lowers his phone and whips his head to look at Lio, entire right side of his torso resting against Galo’s beefy fucking arm. “Yes,” he exclaims, “Please!” as if this is a legitimate proposal, as if it’s the first time he’s ever been asked this. “Wanna get married in the IKEA? They can supply the djungelspürks,” he says, nonsensically, as Galo Thymos is sometimes known to do. “What the fuck is a djungelspürk?” Lio asks in response because he doesn’t know Swedish (and to his knowledge, neither does his boyfriend).

“I made it up but it sounds IKEA-y,” Galo shrugs. Nonsensical was right.

———

Nineteen days pass before Lio bursts into their shared bedroom with his phone in his hand, arm outstretched as if Galo can see it from where he’s playing Pokémon on the bed. He asks if Galo remembers the conversation, remembers the made-up word, and then drops onto him an interesting tidbit of information. “It’s an actual fucking word,” he says in a rush.

“Is it? On God?”

“On fucking God.”

“No fucking way!”

Lio makes his way over to where Galo is sitting, now setting his game aside to look at the phone. “The translation is pretty funny when you put it in the context of our wedding,” the blonde adds as he shows him the screen. Galo bursts out into laughter when “jungle squirrel” is what he’s met with. “Gonna put on my resumes now that I speak Swedish,” he finally gets out after regulating his breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/a/zQ3Jo3o  
> obligatory conversation screenshots, now featuring halloween icons

**Author's Note:**

> ok lets get this shit started!! fyi im always represented by lio and bf is always represented by galo in these. Life Reflects Art baybee :-) find me on twitter @ pillboys


End file.
